THE BIG EASY
by cm209
Summary: Una serata trascorsa senza alcuna pretesa. Il mattino dopo lui si sveglia e lei non c'è più. E' scomparsa...
1. Prologue

**MARDI GRAS: an NCIS/NCIS NOLA based story**

 **Avvertenze. Non sto a farvele: le conoscete già**

 **Prologo.**

 **Avevano trascorso una serata normale.**

 **Nulla di particolare: avevano ordinato da uno dei tanti Popeye's presenti a New Orleans due menù** _"_ _white"_ **con il riso e i biscuit al burro e li avevano portati a casa per mangiarli davanti alla televisione. Avevano guardato un film non particolarmente impegnativo.**

 **Lei si era fatta piccina tra le sue braccia, quasi a voler cercare protezione.**

 **Erano poi andati a dormire lei in camera da letto e lui sul divano**

 ** _"_** ** _Già c'è stato un incendio qualche giorno fa, non voglio ne scoppi un altro"_** **le aveva detto scherzosamente.**

 **Lui era piuttosto all'antica ma, quella sera entrambi si erano lasciati prendere la mano.**

 **Il giorno dopo lui si alzò stiracchiandosi e andò in cucina.**

 **Tirò fuori il latte e le uova dal frigorifero e la farina da un armadio e cucinò delle crepes e preparò del caffè.**

 **Aveva intenzione di farle una sorpresa.**

 **Si conoscevano da qualche mese.**

 **Si erano incontrati in un modo piuttosto fortuito a New Orleans dove lui si trovava per trascorrere qualche giorno di vacanza e avevano scoperto di essere loro agio l'uno in compagnia dell'altra.**

 **Da cosa era poi nata cosa.**

 **Mise il caffè in un bricco che poi mise su un vassoio assieme a della marmellata a un versa latte, lo zucchero e uno spalmatore e si diresse in camera.**

 **Voleva farle una sorpresa.**

 **"** **Ehi Caitlin, sveglia, giù dal letto marmottina" disse entrando.**

 **La scena che si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi lo lasciò senza parole.**

 **La stanza era in perfetto ordine, come se nessuno ci avesse dormito.**

 **Corrado posò il vassoio su un tavolino**

 **"** **Caitlin, dove sei? Che scherzo vuoi farmi?" disse, il tono di voce che tradiva una certa apprensione.**

 **La cercò in bagno e nelle altre stanze della casa**

 **"** **Caitlin, ti prego vieni fuori, sto cominciando a preoccuparmi, dove sei?"**

 **Nessuna risposta.**

 **Sentiva che il panico montava dentro di lui anche se cercava di non lasciarsi sopraffare da quella sensazione.**

 **"** **Caitlin, ti prego, dove sei? Vieni fuori" le ultime parole tra le lacrime**

 **Ancora silenzio.**

 **Rientrò in casa e si sedette sul divano prendendosi il viso tra le mani e lasciandosi andare a un urlo disperato.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1.**

 **"** **Allora? Loretta cosa mi sai dire?"**

 **La dottoressa Wade alzò lo sguardo**

 **"** **Maschio, circa 34 o al massimo 35 anni. Un passante ha trovato stamane il corpo mentre portava il cane a spasso. A giudicare dall'aspetto del cadavere direi che la morte è avvenuta stanotte, indicativamente tra le 02:00 e le 03:00"**

 **Dwayne Pride, capo della sezione di New Orleans dell'NCIS guardò li cadavere.**

 **Pareva che stesse dormendo.**

 **"** **Cosa può essere successo secondo te?" domandò alla dottoressa**

 **"** **Basandomi sull'aspetto e soprattutto sull'odore potrei ipotizzare che il poveretto abbia alzato troppo il gomito e sia andato in coma etilico cui poi è seguito il decesso ma, dovrò fare l'autopsia per poterti dare conferma. I familiari sono già stati avvertiti?"**

 **"** **Ci stanno pensando Sonja e Chris. Meredith sta cercando qualche testimone nei paraggi ma non credo riuscirà a ottenere molto. Se è morto nella fascia oraria che hai indicato tu…Che brutta fine poveretto"**

 **Loretta scosse il capo**

 **"** **Non vorrei essere al posto dei suoi genitori quando riceveranno la notizia. Dwayne, faccio questo lavoro da un sacco di anni ma…"**

 **Pride annuì**

 **"** **Lo so, lo so. Non ci si fa mai l'abitudine a cose del genere. Ed è meglio così"**

 **"** **Pride-Meredith Brody si avvicinò-ho parlato con due senza tetto che sono abitudinari di questa zona. Hanno detto di aver visto il marinaio ieri sera uscire da un fast food qua vicino. Ha dato loro qualche dollaro per comprarsi da mangiare e poi si è allontanato"**

 **"** **Tutto qui? Non ti hanno detto nulla di altro?"**

 **"** **No, ho chiesto loro se avevano notato qualcosa di strano nel suo comportamento ma, non mi hanno detto nulla al riguardo: era tranquillo e non lasciava trasparire nessuna preoccupazione"**

 **"** **D'accordo. I rilevamenti a che punto sono?"**

 **"** **Mah, non c'è molto da rilevare. La sola cosa degna di nota anzi, le sole cose degne di nota sono il puzzo del cadavere e il vomito addosso ai suoi abiti. Oggetti tali da far pensare ad atti violenti o tracce sospette non ne abbiamo trovato. Abbiamo passato al setaccio la zona circostante ma non abbiamo cavato il proverbiale ragno dal buco"**

 **Dwayne si guardò attorno: un piccolo capannello di curiosi si era formato.**

 **L'arrivo degli agenti di Polizia o dei federali dell'NCIS in questo caso aveva sempre la capacità di attirare le persone.**

 **"** **Loretta, devi fare altri rilevamenti?"**

 **"** **Direi di no. Lo farò portare all'obitorio e poi procederò all'autopsia"**

 **"** **Okay, portiamo via questo poveretto. Bisognerà poi ricomporlo per prenderlo presentabile ai genitori"**

 **"** **Chris e Sonja li hanno rintracciati. Li ho contatti poco fa e ho detto loro di portarli alla sede dell'agenzia. Non penso sia una buona cosa far vedere loro il figlio in queste condizioni" disse Meredith**

 **Loretta fece un cenno agli obitoriali che misero il cadavere in una cassa di metallo che fu poi messa sul furgone del Coroner che poi partì in direzione dell'obitorio**

 **Stava sistemando la lampadina dell'ingresso quando vide il postino arrivare e fermarsi davanti a casa sua.**

 **"** **Jake, un caffè o vai di fretta?"**

 **"** **Mah, considerato che devo consegnarti della posta potrei anche fare uno strappo alla regola"**

 **"** **Cos'è? Adesso non vi è neppure consentito fermarvi a bere un caffè?"**

 **"** **No no per carità però sai basta un passante diciamo così ficcanaso fa una segnalazione potrebbe arrivare un richiamo. Il mio capo non ha mai detto nulla, sanno benissimo che ogni tanto facciamo una sosta per un caffè o per bere una coca cola però sai, se arriva voce devono intervenire"**

 **"** **Ho capito ho capito. Fatelo ma fatelo da furbi"**

 **Jake annuì mentre entravano in casa**

 **"** **Come te la passi?"**

 **"** **Al solito Jake, al solito. Ogni giorno mi alzo e vado a lavorare, torno a casa, mangio, vado a dormire e spero di svegliarmi sentendo il suono delle sue risate cosa questa che viene poi puntualmente smentita dalla cruda realtà" Corrado parve guardare un punto fisso nel vuoto mentre teneva in mano il suo mug con il caffè fumante**

 **"** **Non capisco a oggi, a distanza di due mesi cosa sia successo. Cosa l'abbia spinta a fare quel gesto. Io l'ho sempre trattata come una principessa. Non lo so, non lo so proprio" scosse sconsolato il capo mentre sorseggiava il caffè**

 **"** **Devi fartene una ragione Corrado. Forse si è resa conto di non provare nulla per te e ha voluto troncare"**

 **"** **Okay okay va bene ma, perché farlo così? Perché? Dopotutto non ho mai fatto nulla di scorretto nei suoi confronti anzi"**

 **Jake posò il tazzone e aprì la borsa con la corrispondenza**

 **"** **Forse è proprio questo che l'ha impaurita oppure che le ha dato una falsa impressione su di te"**

 **"** **Non ti capisco amico mio spiegati"**

 **"** **Ciò che voglio dire-Jake gli diede quattro buste-è che magari delle due l'una: o il tuo amore, il tuo volerle bene era talmente forte che lei ha avuto paura e si è resa conto di essere indegna di tali sentimenti oppure che si è sentita oppressa da questo tuo modo di essere e ha preferito farla finita"**

 **"** **Io non capisco Jake ma, se aveva questi pensieri per la testa perché non parlarmene?"**

 **"** **Eh su questo non posso esserti di aiuto amico mio mi dispiace-Jake si alzò e si strinsero la mano-ad ogni modo ti ringrazio per il caffè. Era ottimo. A buon rendere"**

 **"** **Oh Jake, non sarà certo un tazzone di caffè a mandarmi in rovina"**

 **Si salutarono e Corrado tornò in casa.**

 **Scorse rapidamente la corrispondenza: un biglietto di auguri per il carnevale dalla famiglia che risiedeva a Denham Springs assieme allo zio due réclame di un negozio in un centro commerciale dove lui si recava spesso e infine una busta anonima, senza mittente a lui indirizzata.**

 **Incuriosito la aprì.**

 **Al suo interno c'era una bustina in carta velina con una foto.**

 **Corrado la aprì e restò a bocca aperta.**

 **All'interno di quella bustina c'era una fotografia di Caitlin.**

 **Il suo sorriso luminoso, quel sorriso che qualche mese prima lo aveva stregato.**

 **Doveva essere stata fatta in un altro stato.**

 **Caitlin indossava un giubbino e un cappellino sui quali campeggiava la scritta NCIS.**

 **Corrado ipotizzò che la fotografia potesse essere stata scattata qualche anno prima: Caitlin sembrava molto più giovane.**

 ** _Perché?_**

 ** _Cosa ti ho fatto di male?_**

 ** _Perché?_**

 ** _Ti ho sempre trattato come una principessa, come una regina._**

 ** _Perché?_**

 **Erano questi i pensieri che si formavano nella sua mente mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scorrergli sulle guance.**

 **Era dibattuto tra la voglia di fare a pezzi quella fotografia e quella invece di conservarla come una reliquia.**

 **Era la sola cosa che avesse di lei.**

 **Oltre ai ricordi dei momenti passati in sua compagnia.**

 **Riguardò quella immagine, la toccò delicatamente**

 **"** **Te ne sei andata senza un perché, senza spiegarmi nulla. Adesso mi mandi una tua fotografia. Perché mi fai questo Caitlin? Perché?" disse tra sé e sé Corrado.**

 **Era certo fosse stata opera di lei questa fotografia ma, perché?  
Era sparita senza dargli alcuna spiegazione, senza uno straccio di biglietto, senza lasciare nulla.**

 **Parimenti però questa sua fotografia…**

 **Corrado si diede una rinfrescata al viso e andò in camera per fare qualche ricerca al computer.**

 **Ecco qui il capitolo 1.**

 **Spero vi piaccia.**

 **Se vi piace: commmentate.  
** **Se non vi piace: commentate ugualmente...**


End file.
